


Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x ReaderBeta: @raspberrymamaWord Count: 2418A/N: Okay, so this was supposed to be drabble and the ending was surely not where I thought it was gonna go. Whoops. I’m just a slave to my muse. This was written for Crowley Weekend and requested by @pinknerdpanda. Hope you like it hun.





	Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/161027970596/dont-threaten-me-with-a-good-time)

 

Dean turned off the engine and looked over at Sam, “I don’t think there’s a case here, Sammy. Yeah, the deaths are mysterious, I’ll give you that but I just don’t know. I don’t think it’s our kind of mysterious but fuck do we need a case, so we’ll go over and poke around if you want. I think I might have found a case a few towns over. So we gotta head North anyway,” Dean added as he got out of the car, Sam and Cas following him.

 

“Thanks Dean.” Sam replied desperately needing a hunt to focus on as well.

 

“No prob Sammy,” Dean grunted towards his brother as they made their way into the small dinner.

 

Sam glared at his brother. His name was Sam, not Sammy. Dean just shrugged with a smirk on his face.

 

It was a no frills retro dinner but even at 3 in the morning, it was quite busy for the after midnight crowd. It was nicely decorated to feel some kind of homey. Dean was happy to get off the road and have a little break as well as some food. He nearly knocked over the coat rack in his need to recharge and get to a booth. Dean gave Sam and Cas bitchface to remain quiet about that.

 

You noticed the three of them; a man in a dirty trench coat, a man who needed a serious haircut and mister confident, “I’m the answer to all of your problems.” Yeah, you knew his type; hell you dated his type, he wasn’t the answer to your problems though. Sighing heavily, you tapped your friend’s hand, head gesturing to the table. “I’ll take ’em hun.” She just started two weeks ago; no need to give her a big table especially with the way Green Eyes was looking at the both of you. He’d have her for dinner if she went over there. But you, you knew how to handle a man, always had. At least that’s what you thought.

 

Why not tease him a little, really mess with his confidence. Was that mean? Maybe? He was a womanizer who’s met his match: you. Checkmate. You swung your hips as you glided over to their table. As you reached the table, you took your hair out of your ponytail and shook it out. Some strands fell in your eyes while others whipped around your face seductively. Dean visibly gulped at the action. You smirked at the group handing them their menus while effortlessly leaning over so that each man could get a glimpse of your cleavage. You smirked at their silence. Like putty in your hands.

 

“Let me know what catches your fancy,” you quipped before leaving abruptly to the counter to serve coffee to your regulars. Your friend was giggling at you. “Give the poor boy a break.”

 

“Never,” you replied. “He’s not my type, I just enjoy torturing him.”

 

Your friend sighed and rolled her eyes.

 

You happened to glance back at their booth curious about the group when you noticed someone new there sitting there, a handsome older gentleman to be exact. You hadn't heard the little bell over the door go off. How stealthy of him, really.

 

You looked him up and down from behind the counter. He exuded confidence but not like Green Eyes. It was the confidence of an older man that knew what he was doing and the effect he was having on you. Not a young man that hoped his fumblings got you off. It was your turn to gulp audibly. This man was your weakness.

 

Your eyes ran down his figure or what you could see of it from the high table. The suit was made for him and as your eyes slowly trailed up to his face, he had a smirk that would have made your knees buckle had you not grabbed the table. Both men seemed to catch your gaze as you ambled over to them.

 

Green Eyes gave Hot Suited Guy a glare but Hot Suited Guy paid him no mind, his eyes focused on you. You watched as Hot Suited Guy’s tongue dove out of his kissable lips, his gaze growing more intense by the second. It was as if it were only you and he in this small dinner. You weren’t a wild girl by any stretch of the imagination, more of a relationship-oriented girl but…if this guy asked you to leave right now and let him fuck you senseless, you’d say yes in a heartbeat.

 

“I’ll have a salad,” Sam, Long Haired Guy, said breaking your continued fixation on the suited gentleman. You noticed embarrassingly that you’d been staring for two solid minutes not saying anything. You looked down blushing quickly writing salad down. Mentally chastising yourself for being so obvious and so easily manipulated.

 

“And what would you like to drink?” You asked trying not to look at anyone in particular.

 

“Water’s fine. Thanks.” Sam said with a smile, handing you the menu.

 

You nodded, taking it quickly from him and turning towards Trench Coat Guy. “I’ll have a coffee.” he stated, his voice rough.

 

You looked him up and down, really looked at him this time. He was a handsome man with the bluest eyes you’ve ever seen wearing a beat up trench coat with wild crazy sexy hair at 3 am and all he wanted was coffee? Weird for sure. You then slowly turned to Green Eyes. Little did you know but his attention was on you the second Sam started talking. He took in your mannerisms and the way you talked to Sam and Cas. He watched as your body turned to him giving him your full attention as you waited for his order.

 

He leaned back in the seat looking you up and down, sizing you up. You stood your ground urging him to order or say something with a few choice quirks of your eyebrows.

 

“I usually order a burger but I’m intrigued to know what you think is good.”

 

You rolled your eyes.

 

“The burgers are good here.”

 

“Are they?” he said, the tone and look he gave you evident that it wasn’t really a question. “How about the pie? I like some sweet pie.”

 

Sam glared at his brother while Crowley smirked.

 

Before you could answer, Hot Suited Man answered for you. “How rude, Dean. The poor man is a victim of the plaid. It has seemingly gone to his brain.” You chuckled at that. Hot Suited Man’s smirk turned into a smile at your reaction, “He’ll take a pie. Cherry. Forgive him, youth makes one cocky. He doesn’t have the experience I do to know how to speak to a lady.”

 

You laughed at that. Yeah this guy had you wrapped around his finger. That was a good line. What happened to you teasing the table?

 

“Yes, you do,” you said with a smirk. “Can I get you anything?”

 

“I’ll have a coffee and maybe a chat if you’re not too busy.”

 

“Coming right up you, Sir,” you said with a quirk of your eyebrow. You started to walk away towards the kitchen when you felt eyes on you, so you turned around to see Hot Suited Guy starting at your ass. You licked your lips at his heated gaze, your eyes trailing downwards to suited man’s crotch.

 

Dean groaned at the two of you.

 

He waited until you went into the kitchen to address Crowley. “Dude. Stop cock-blocking me. One, I need this more than you do and two, you’re the King of Hell. The King of Freakin’ Hell and you’re flirting with a diner waitress? What gives, dude?”

 

“You need this? She’s a woman not an _‘it’_ Dean. The flannel has gone to your brain as I thought. And everyone needs a vacation. If you insist on requiring my help to do every little thing, I might as well have my needs attended to and that includes being loved.”

 

Dean scowled at Crowley’s remark and chose to focus on other aspects of his answer. “You know what I mean. I need a fun night. We all do, except you.”

 

“Nice to know that after helping you, I get this. Maybe you do need to have a one-night stand. You are surprisingly edgy when you don’t get off. Have you tried your hand?”

 

Dean glared at him ready to punch him in the face. Crowley tsked and shook his head slowly bringing one finger up to Dean’s face.

 

“Ah. Ah. Ah. The young lady likes me. I assume she would be quite miffed if you harmed this perfect specimen of humanity.”

 

Dean scoffed at his comment.

 

“This angel, this young lady we both fancy is better than a one-night stand and you know it. The needs I need attending to aren’t as base as simply getting off. I’m after love, Dean. Remember my horrid breakdown in the church? Well, it’s been awhile since I’ve had a companion I can trust and love. I can give her the world. I may be King, but I can offer her a future; you can offer her uncertain death. Hunting is a rather dangerous field. What a remarkably fun choice for her. Death or -.”

 

“Demonic cock and twisted love?”

 

“A bit crude for my taste no, Winchester? I offer a future as I stated and experience, centuries of experience with the female form as well as real love. I know how to love better than you knuckleheads,” Crowley stated.

 

Sam choked on his water while Castiel looked rather uneasy. You walked over to the table wondering what the fuck they were just talking about because the tension in the air was palpable and Long Hair was still coughing and Trench Coat was inching away from the group.

 

You placed the food in front of everyone along with two coffees. You made sure to flash Crowley a decent amount of cleavage as you placed the cup in front of him.

 

“Thank you darling,” Green Eyes said hopefully.

 

You cleared your throat, “I’m Y/N lover boy,” you said pointing to your nametag. “Not a darling. And you’re welcome.”

 

“Did it hurt?”

 

“Did what hurt?”

 

“When you fell from heaven?”

 

You couldn’t help but smile at that, even if it was cliche. “Now that I got your attention and made you smile, what do you say about leaving here when your shift is over?”

 

“Who’s asking?”

 

“Dean and asking for myself. So sweetheart, when do you get off? ‘Cause I can sure as hell get you off.”

 

You smirked and looked at him, really looked at him. He must have a hard job, his face held so much pain and vulnerability and you could see the hope in his eyes. He was quite handsome and you were sure you’d have a good night one-way or another but you were taken with Hot Suited Guy. You had to admit Green Eyes had a charm about him you didn’t see before and he did get you to smile after working a 10-hour shift with three hours to go.

 

You smiled a warm smile at him, placing a hand on his. “You’re a charmer Dean and I know most women would fall for that but I’m not most women and of all the men at this table, I’m deeply attracted to someone else. But thank you for making me smile after such a long day of dealing with assholes. I really needed that.” Turning to Crowley you asked, “Anything else for you…”

 

“Crowley,” he offered with an outstretched hand. You placed your hand in his. It was firm but not crushing like some men. His gaze was soft and enticing. “I’ll have a slice of pie if you share it with me?”

 

“Gonna need my hand back for that Crowley,” you teased.

 

Crowley smirked, “Of course.”

 

You threw a smile his way before you sauntered back to the counter to take care of the rest of the customers. Dean smiled wistfully and silently thanked you for letting him down easy. He turned to his left and saw how big Crowley’s smile was. Crowley kept throwing you glances, which you returned. You ignored the other men at the table; just focusing on Crowley. The rest of the people at the table ate quickly and left. You guessed to a bar or a motel, which left you and Crowley alone eating a slice of cherry pie on your break.

 

“They finally left, huh?”

 

“That they did, Pet.”

 

“So that was the legendary Winchester you told me about. In all my years hunting never thought he’d look that handsome.” Crowley scowled. “It’s always been you, dear. No scowling necessary.” You kissed him quickly and then moved onto an area that needed cleaning. You only had a limited time for break.

 

“Do you think they realized I already knew you?”

 

“You were always a master of illusions and disguises. My own little firecracker and clever little con woman. You did so well.”

 

“Even the flirting with Dean in the beginning?” You bite your lip at his angry look. “I guess you’ll have to remind me who I belong to. That’s why you came to check on me, right?”

 

“Always see right through me.”

 

“I still don’t see why you have to help them; it’s dangerous Crowley. This is Lucifer we’re talking about!”

 

“I promise you, I’m just doing recon with Feathers.”

 

“Trench Coat Guy.”

 

Crowley snorted, “Yes. That’s Feathers. It’s just recon. Honest. I find the Devil and the boys put him back in the cage. I‘m stepping back from the world, from everything. What’s the point of Hell or a Kingdom? I’m tired of the rat race. You’re my apple pie life as Dean would call it. All I want is a happy ending with you. Give me a week to tie up my affairs and then we’ll run away together.”

 

“I can work here for another week, I suppose. Getting a glare from my boss. Back to serving the night crowd.”

 

“See you soon, my love.”

 

“See you soon, baby.”

 

Looking out of your penthouse window with Crowley in a small town in the middle of nowhere, you wouldn’t have your love story end any other way. You felt safe and loved with Crowley’s arms around you as you both watched the sunset, happy to greet another day together wondering if you’d actually be able to get out of the bed this time. Judging by the hard one you could feel through his pajama pants, maybe not.


End file.
